


Bloody Stars

by chillychocolate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychocolate/pseuds/chillychocolate
Summary: A collection of Lance oneshots!Feel free to request any you'd like :) (sorry but I won't do any NSFW, I'm an innocent 14 y/o ;-; )Oh yeah, this is called Bloody Stars because that's the title of the first oneshotHope you enjoy ~





	1. Bloody Stars

Lance craned his head backward, his eyes enkindled by the very stars that transfixed them. Stood in the middle of his spacious garden, dew-soaked grass crushed beneath his toes and boundary hedge before him, the timelessness and tranquillity of every second that ticked by dripped from his brain with a consistent monotony, radiating off him into the cool night’s air. To his back perched the house, lit by the yellow-ish backlight and coated in wisteria. The purple flowers clung to the burnt bricks and hung like windchimes, trailing paths up the wall like tendrils of flowing mist. 

He’d been fixed in this position for quite a while now, raptly gazing at the nebulous sky. One-by-one, stars pulled his attention to each coruscating pinprick as he sought out patterns that connected the seemingly-random clusters. He studied his arms - exposed and stinging from the cool temperatures due to the tank top and shorts that adorned him - observing the copious freckles that pierced his smooth, brown skin reminiscent of the constellations that were draped in the twilight. Something warm melted inside him, filling him with self-love. The imperfections that branded his skin had once bothered him, but ever since he’d obtained a curiosity for space and the unknown above the roof of his own very small community, he’d learned to love them.

The silence whispered in his ears, and the darkness caressed the backs of his eyes. The calm was imperturbable.

…

He sunk to his knees as his legs gave way. Lance craned his head backward, eyes rapidly louring as they despairingly pleaded at the void above. Dew stuck to his bare legs. His nails pressed into his arms.

The stars. They shone too brightly. They were there all the time. When he was knocked about in the cockpit of the blue lion, cranium juddering and limbs breaking, they leered at him from the outside. When he was separated from the group, flung mercilessly into the never-ending dot-to-dot, and left to sob and howl and panic for days and days, they provided no comfort, only omnipresence. When he held the limp body of a teammate, a friend, or s-someone more- 

The blood only mingled with the dull crimson of his armour. 

It only matted his long, inky-black hair as rivers dried on his neck.

It only drowned Lance’s hands as he frantically tried to piece back the fractured remains of someone special, the stains refusing to fade no matter how roughly he scrubbed, the cacophonous, choking heaves that adamantly refused to be drowned out by his wails, the feeling of a deadweight under his palms and resting on his shaking knee as he knew that Keith was never going to smile, frown, tease, laugh, meet his mother…

And the bloody stars. They just went on and on and on.

The galaxies that had once animated him warped like a distorted photograph, holes and split seams widening as the very fabric that constituted it dissipated and was eaten away. The twilight that once connotated peace of mind melted, the darkness bursting, oozing out to coat the landscape. Pure emotion forced gnarled screams to emit from his torn-up lungs as he clawed at his arms. Blue quintessence erupted to dance upon his skin, trying to make him stop. Stop this.

No. He couldn’t, not even if he wanted to. Another voice battled in his skull, carving phosphenes into his frantic thoughts. The voice was desperate, grasping both at his disturbed quintessence and the hostile state of environment. Enough. The blue light that illuminated his skin dipped for the briefest of moments, the similarity to the sea back home grounding him, shocking him into a sense of clarity before it flicked like radio static and spiked. 

What was he doing? Chaos reigned around him, shattering his fragile mind before he realised.

He was Honerva. He was Zarkon. He was Lotor.

The Blue paladin, a symbol of justice and self-sacrifice and loyalty had been reduced to the very villainy he had been confronting. Wasn’t that just the sickest twist of fate?

Behind him, empty shells of wisteria fluttered to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Plance!! Yay!!
> 
> Seriously idek why this exists or why I wrote it. I wrote it ages ago and uploaded it on a whim. I'm fully aware it's super cringy and bad, lmao

“And THAT, Bulbasaur, is how I stuck a piece of pasta onto the ceiling for two years,” Lance boasted, slinging his arm around Pidge’s shoulders.

“Fascinating, truly.” She deadpanned back, continuing to work. Lance had been hanging off her for the last couple of hours, and whilst she normally appreciated his company, she was trying to crack this code and he was not helping. 

Lance huffed. “You’re so tsundere, Trubbish.” 

Pidge whipped her head around to face him, glasses glinting dangerously. “I swear to King Alfor, if you call me one more small, green Pokémon I will kick your ass.”

“Can you even reach that far, Snivy?” Lance laughed before screaming as Pidge jumped on him. Her bony legs dug into his sides, as his scream ascended even higher in pitch. “Would you prefer Mike Wazowski? Or maybe Fergus, Farkle or Felicia?”

Pidge halted her attack. “You know what, Pokémon are fine.” She decided, clambering off of him. “But you’re walking a thin line, bitch.”

“Umm, if anyone’s a bitch it’s you,” Lance smirked. “Afterall, bitch rhymes with Pidge.” He nodded like he’d just won the argument with his amazingly sharp wit and poked her in the side for emphasis. 

Pidge was just about to point out how utterly stupid that was, but when she opened her mouth a whole other sound came out instead. 

Lance stared at her. “Was that… a snort?” He said in delight.

“Of course not!” She blushed, realising that her pathetic answer did, in fact, confirm that it was a snort.

Lance looked even more excited than the day he found out that the Earth stall at the Space Mall had a Sephora. “No no no, it definitely was a snort.” He poked her in the side again, and another embarrassing explosion erupted from her mouth. “YOU’RE TICKLISH!” He yelled.

Pidge slapped her hand over his mouth. “Okay, no need to let the whole universe know.” She grumbled, red-faced. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Lance licked the palm of her hand and Pidge snatched her hand away. “What are you, a fucking dog?” She screamed.

Lance seemed undeterred by her disgust. “Not that big of a deal? Pascal, this is the best thing that’s happened to me since I accidentally touched Shiro’s tiddy!” 

“What the actual quiznack.” She stared at him, and completely seriously, said “They’re moobs, not tiddies.”

“Who cares, Kermit? You’re ticklish,” Lance cooed. “That’s so adorable.”

“I’m not adorable!” Pidge grumbled.

“Oh yeah?” Lance grinned. “What about THIS?!” He jumped on her, pinning her down and sat on her so she couldn’t escape.

“No.” Pidge gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

Lance smiled evilly. “Oh Baby Groot. I will.”

And with those final words, his hands descended. Pidge struggled and tried to wiggle away, but it was futile. He was just too noodly. She said her final goodbyes to Hunk, who was always there for her, Shiro, who’s moobs were legendary, and Matt, who was always a bitch but never this much of a bitch. She resolved to meet her end bravely, and stared Lance in the face as he smirked.

His hands landed on her belly and she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge: call me another Pokémon and I'll kick your... hEAD!  
> ^ if you understood that reference you're my new best friend
> 
> I think this may be cursed.


End file.
